Naga Love
Naga Love is a crossover short written by MarioFan65. This story is a crossover between Madagascar and Shantae, focusing on Private going into Shantae's world to a date with Tuki, taking place after the events of Penguin Legends. It was released on August 29, 2018. Characters *Private *Skipper *Kowalski *Rico *Tuki *Alex *Shantae Transcript (At Circus Zaragoza, one month after the universe conflict with the penguin worlds, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private are relaxing on a bean bag, taking a day off from the circus) *Skipper: Ah, today we got a chance to relax ourselves after performing all over the world. *Kowalski: It has been a long day for us. All day, all week, all month. *Rico: *yawn* *Private: Man, i'm tired after all the satisfaction i got from New York. *Skipper: Anything you like to tell us Private? *Private: Uh? *Kowalski: You got something to say? *Private: I have been thinking about her for the last four weeks. *Skipper: The last four weeks? We're in the middle of October already. What did you think about her? *Private: We have to go back where she belongs. I have a date with her coming up. *Skipper: What? *Kowalski: But our biggest show is in a week. We're about to perform some amazing tricks and make money. *Private: I can't go on that day. I really want to go now. *Kowalski: Fine. Whatever. *Private: I have a naga snake friend that i- *Skipper: You keep saying the same thing over and over since the last four weeks. Can you say something else? *Private: Guys, do you know if there is a teleporter on the circus that i can warp to? *Skipper: Sorry lads, i don't think we have one of those teleporters. *Private: Ahhh. *Kowalski: How about we sneak into a lab to get into her dimension. *Private: Sound like a good idea. *Skipper: We prove that this circus will live on! *Rico: Yes. *Private: Let's go. (The penguins leave the circus and sneak into the closed lab) *Skipper: There it is. *Private: Oh boy, i'm going to get my wish. *Kowalski: Whatever you say buddy. *Rico: Wah, whatever. Wah. *Skipper: Is it open? *Private: We can't reach. We're not human enough to reach into that door. *Skipper: Stand on top. *the penguins stand on top of him* *Private: Okay Skipper, i got this. *open the door, finding out that it's lock* It's lock. *Skipper: Rico. *Rico: *spit out a ball to break the glass of the door* *Kowalski: Ah ha! *Skipper: I knew this lab would have a bad door for all the thefts to come in and break into the lab, let's go. *Private: Yay. (Inside of the lab) *Skipper: Well, well, well. This place isn't bad for a lab. *Private: Lots of tricks, huh. *Kowalski: So many inventions to work on. I can see. *Private: Where can we find a machine to warp on? *Skipper: It's either a time machine or a dimension portal. *Private: I'll say it's a dimension portal. *Skipper: You got it. *Private: Bingo. *Skipper: That's my boy. *Kowalski: Whoa, look at that machine. *Skipper: You don't see anything, it's just a futuric car. *Private: We're not in the future yet. We're only a hundred years away. *Skipper: We won't be able to live that long. We don't live forever. *Private: Aww. *Kowalski: Guys, you may wanna take a look at this. *Private: Whoa. *Skipper: It's a dimensional portal. That's why the multiverse is suppose to me. *Private: Wow. *Kowalski: Studying a mass of universes, they all connect to the multiverse. *Skipper: Oh yeah, that affect our universe together. *Private: Woo hoo, let's do that. *Skipper: *turn the dimensional portal* Alright, it's on. *Private: Let's go. *Rico: Cannonball! *jump in the portal* *Kowalski: After you. *Private: Let's go! *jump in the portal* *Kowalski: Yippie! *jump in the portal* *Skipper: Okay, my turn. Cowabunga! *jump in the portal* (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private warped into the portal and arrived into a treasure area with a lot of treasure and coins into the temple) *Skipper: Woo, tough landing. *Kowalski: Where are we? *Rico: Huh? *Private: This doesn't look too good. *Skipper: Look down on what you're standing. *Private: Oh, it's coins. *Kowalski: Isn't it cool for you? *Private: Yeah. I love coins. *Skipper: It's your lucky day. So let's go and explore this wonderful temple. *Private: This place is a temple? *Skipper: Yes. Just take a look and let's go. *Private: Alright. (Into the hallway of the temple) *Kowalski: Wow. *Skipper: How many portraits of snake ladies are there? *Kowalski: Who run a place like this? *Private: Awwww, they're so adorable. *Skipper: Hey, don't look. *Private: What? They're just pictures of snakes. *Skipper: They're naked. Do not look! *Private: What is the problem? They're just. *Kowalski: Oh god. Next room. Go to the next room. Jeez. (In the main area of the temple) *Skipper: Ah, much better. *Private: Thanks a lot. I was suppose to look at those portraits. *Skipper: They may look inappropriate for you. Sorry lads. *Private: Thanks a lot Skipper. You tell me everything what or what to not do at all times. *Skipper: And i don't give a darn thing about it. *Kowalski: No one cares about it. *Skipper: Who you asking for? *Private: Uh? *Kowalski: Don't ask me. *Private: I wouldn't ask either. *Skipper: Keep on going and try to look for some gems to carry back at the circus. *???: *sneak to the penguins* *Kowalski: Uh oh, we got some danger coming. *Skipper: This is not good to me. *Rico: *chew his flippers* *???: Boo! *Skipper: Ah! Alien slug! *Kowalski: Stand back. Nobody move a single flipper. *Tuki: *reveal herself* Hello. *Private: It's not a intruder everyone. We're all clear. *Skipper: What kind of mermaid is that? *Tuki: I'm a naga snake. *Kowalski: Look like we're not under the sea after all. *Skipper: Who are you? *Tuki: I'm Tuki. *Skipper: I'm Skipper. *Kowalski: Kowalski. *Rico: *chew on the coin* Rico. *Privtae: And i'm Private. *Tuki: Wait, didn't i seen you before? *Private: Uh.........no. *Tuki: You were at Penguintopia and almost all of your friends were dancing to the arabian type of music. *Private: Oh yeah. I saw you there. *Skipper: How do you know all the people from living in that world? *Tuki: We were warped and i was one of them. *Kowalski: Many of the living creatures were warped to Penguintopia as a result. *Tuki: Then, we were all brought back into our worlds. *Skipper: Oh good. Now we can have peace and quiet. *Kowalski: How about a little tour on this palace? *Tuki: You want a tour? Follow me. *Skipper: This could be a trick. (In the hallway of the palace) *Private: This is like a museum or a school. What kind of place is this? *Skipper: Dude, we just got here like three minutes ago. *Tuki: This is the art gallery. Look at all the nagas that have been to my palace. *Kowalski: Snakes. Are they related to you? *Tuki: Most of them are related to me. Some of them not. *Kowalski: I'm liking the heck out of this place. *Skipper: We were toured for two minutes. What's wrong with you guys? *Tuki: I should have cover my ears for now. *Kowalski: Who need to talk about ears then? *Tuki: Never mind. *Skipper: Keep going. *Tuki: Like i was saying, we have a great history with a bunch of naga snakes around the world. *Private: Have you met any other animal before around the world? *Tuki: Never did i. *Skipper: Have you met a lion, hippo, giraffe and a zebra while you're at it? *Tuki: Nope. *Private: Not every animal seen a different animal like us. *Skipper: What about a bird? Penguins are birds and you didn't expect to see four birds walking into your palace. *Tuki: Now you're telling me that i first saw the four birds in my palace? *Private: Oh my gosh. You guys are getting so confused. *Tuki: Next room. (At the kitchen) *Private: Whoa. So this is the kitchen. Should we have something like sushi and fish? *Tuki: I never cooked or ate sushi and fish before. *Private: What? You don't know about food? *Tuki: I ate french toasts for breakfast all day. *Skipper: Never knew to ask questions, stupid. *Private: Don't hit me. *Kowalski: What is the point of not having breakfast? *Tuki: You guys are not listening. You're just fighting around. *Skipper: Private is just being dumb. *Private: Dude. *Skipper: Don't fool me. *Kowalski: I'm starving. What should we eat for lunch? *Private: I know. Cheezy Dibbles! *Skipper: No! That's snack. Private, you're so stupid, you can't even think about intellenge. *Private: What kind of leader make you wanna critize in front of the team? *Tuki: Boys. Time out! *Skipper: What the? *Kowalski: What did we do? *Tuki: I found the perfect place for you. *Skipper: For what? *Tuki: Follow me. *Private: Better not be another trick. (At the diamond room in which the pool is filled with gems) *Tuki: I found a place for you to live with paradise. *Skipper: Diamonds? *Private: Oh goodies, here come the gems! *Skipper: Crystals! *Kowalski: Heaven always come around us. *Rico: *chew on the gems* *Skipper: Rico, it's not candy. It's plastic crystal. *Rico: Da da da. *Kowalski: I never seen so many types of gems around here. What are those again? *Tuki: There are three different types. Gems, diamonds and crystals. *Skipper: Did you collect all of these? *Tuki: Yes. I also collect rubies too as well. They're all in my hand. *Skipper: They bright like a diamond. *Private: They shine like diamonds, rubies, crystals and gems. *Skipper: I was going to say the rest of it. *Private: That's fine by me. *Tuki: Come with me. Join the fun with all the diamonds you want. *Private: But you just show us the diamonds. *Tuki: Just kidding. This place is all yours. *Private: All for us? *Skipper: This could be our new home. *Kowalski: I can it a diamond fair. *Rico: *chew on the diamond* *Tuki: *snap finger* *Skipper: What the? *Kowalski: What did we do? *Private: She's about to choose the wise one. *Tuki: I'll choose you. *Private: Me? Yes! I'm chosen. *Skipper: What the? How come he's chosen? We didn't do anything bad. *Private: I get to be with Tuki for the whole night. *Skipper: Are you a joke to us? *Kowalski: It's just a joke Skipper. You know, people take jokes way too seriously. *Skipper: Shut up. *Tuki: Come with me. We're going to a special place. *Private: Any special place you wanted to take me. *Tuki: I'll show you. *Private: I want it to be a place full of gold bars, stacking with boxes around the loot. *Tuki: Well you'll get something else. (At the gold gem area, a lot of gems, diamonds and rubies made of gold are on the stack together) *Private: Wow, i knew i would predict the room right. *Tuki: Feel the gold in here, you'll love your pile of gems filled with gold. *Private: I'm in heaven! *Tuki: Grab whatever you like. *Private: *grab the gold crystal* Ah ha. *Tuki: This place was made just for you. MORE TO COME Category:Fandom Category:Fan-Fic Category:Crossovers